Gifts
by Phases Of Obsession
Summary: Three times Galinda heard the words, "Please don't buy me anymore gifts." Gelphie, semi-fluff.


Hello! Here's just a little one-shot that spurned from the prompt: Please Don't Buy Me Anymore Gifts. I hope you like it.

I don't own.

* * *

"Please, don't buy me anymore gifts."

The first time Galinda hears those words, they're uttered from her own mouth as she looked down at Biq and the pair of knock-off pumps he was holding out for her. While, for the most part, she was never a person to turn down gifts, she knew she'd never wear them—or, really, anything else the Munchkin gave her—and she also knew that he really couldn't afford to buy even the cheapest of presents. It made her feel a little, well, guilty.

"But Miss. Galinda," he said. "I want to. You deserve them."

"Biq, I'm sorry, but I just don't think it is right, with me and Fiyero and all of that. You understand, don't you? After all, you have your Nessa. Why don't you give them to her?" she suggested, hoping he'd run with the idea.

However, he just sighed. "I will, Miss. Galinda, if you please, but you've got to understand, she's not _you_."

"Biq…" she mumbled, just as the big Shiz clock chimed noon. She inwardly smiled. Saved by the bell. "Listen, I've got to go, Morrible gets cranky when I'm late. Bye." With that she ran towards her dorm.

Of course, she didn't actually have class—but luckily, he didn't know that (well…he might've. She never put much past him—she wouldn't have been surprised if he somehow got a hold of her schedule and memorized it). So she went straight to her room and flopped, face first, onto the bed.

"Rough day, my sweet?"

She jumped, startled, only to find her roommate smirking at their shared desk. She growled at Elphaba. "Biq…"

"Ah, how is your little stalker today?"

"He bought me some shoes. Cheap things, but…Elphie, it's got to stop. I just…it's getting tiring!"

"The princess tired of being worshiped?" Elphaba asked, moving to sit with Galinda. She lightly poked the latter's spine.

"No, it's just…Can we just drop it?"

And then, mimicking the Munchkin in question, Elphaba said, "Anything for you, Miss. Galinda."

* * *

"Please, don't buy me anymore gifts."

The second time she heard the words, they were, again, coming out of her own mouth.

Fiyero looked up at her with those big, blue puppy eyes that made him look perfectly pitiful. He closed the jewelry box holding an overly expensive ruby necklace with her name engraved into the gold chain "Why not?"

"Fiyero…I…I just don't deserve them."

She didn't want them. She just didn't. The false material items that were supposed replace true, loving interactions had become so meaningless to her. She wanted more. She wanted more than the designer outfits and jewels. She wanted more than a purebred horse. She wanted more than him.

"Galinda—"

"I—I have to go."

With that, she ran off, just like a coward. Oz, she was a coward. She couldn't tell him the truth. _Fiyero, I don't love you_. She couldn't bare to even think of his response, yet she was growing insane with her deception of acting like she had feelings she really didn't.

She came into her room, sobbing. Of course, her roommate jumped into action—Sweet Oz, the girl was responsive—and pulled Galinda into a hug. "Don't worry, my sweet," she said. "He's just an oaf. Do you want for me to kick his ass?"

Galinda pushed her away, lowering herself onto the bed. "No! No…It's not him. It's me."

"Is that what he told you when he—"

"Elphaba, he didn't break up with me!" Galinda cried. Elphaba sat beside her, those dark eyes intense and focused. "He—he bought me this necklace—Oz, it was beautiful—but…I don't love him."

"Do what?"

"I don't. I loved the idea of him, but he's not living up to it at all…He's just so damned materialistic and shallow and he never shows any kind of affection and he barely ever touches me unless he wants to screw me and—"

Elphaba pulled her into a hug, a tight, comforting one at that, enveloping her into the smell of sweet oils and clean shampoos. "So tell him. And calm down, while you're at it. You're hyperventilating."

For some reason, Galinda couldn't help but smile. In the midst of all of that tragedy, Elphaba's main concern was about the state of her lungs. "Elphie, what am I going to do with you?"

"What?"

"Just…Thank you. For caring."

* * *

"Please, don't buy me anymore gifts."

The third time she heard those words, they came from Elphaba. She was lying on her bed, smirking, and eying the newest thing Galinda had bought her.

Of course, Galinda growled, "Elphie, this isn't a gift. This is a basic human _need_."

"Muffins are a basic human need?" she asked, sounding more than amused at the pink bakery box. "Then I am surprised I am not dead yet."

"Because your father is a bastard. Depriving a girl from muffins…That's child abuse."

"So you're trying to aid this mass injustice by stuffing me with them? My love, this is the third box this week. I've already gained over five pounds since we started dating."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"When _you_ gain two pounds it's a problem of apocalyptic proportions."

"But then again, I'm not a stick either."

Despite her previous protests, Elphaba sneaked her hand into the box and pulled out one of the pastries. It was blueberry, her favorite. She smiled. "You know, scratch that. Buy me as many gifts as you want. These are delicious."

Galinda flopped onto the bed with her, cuddling into her side. "See? You know you love it."

Elphaba swallowed her bite and replied, "I know I love _you_."

Galinda sighed, perfectly content. With her love—yes, her _love_. It was such a sweet feeling. Nestled with her, Galinda was happy. It was a quiet ecstasy. She gave Elphaba a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
